User blog:Maggie Liz/FanFiction Eclare and KC
Ok I have been dying to write my own fan fiction story. For those who believe this site doesn't need users posting fan fiction on THEIR blogs then get use to it. So here is my masterpiece I have been writing for 3 hours <3 {{Chapter 1: The New Boy His smile just took her breath away. He was so perfect his smile,his eyes, his everything.Then Clare was alarmed by the sound of Alli trying to get her attention. "So what should I wear tomorrow?" said Alli "Hmmm... Wait What?!" "Ahh who's the guy you have a crush on?" "What are you talking about?" "Well you aren't always this out of it." "Just to let you know I am completely fine." "Yeah, sure you are" "Exactly what is that supposed to mean?" "Clare just tell me who you're looking at!" "Fine, it's him" As Clare pointed to the direction of a boy who was seated by himself, reading a book of poetry. He was wearing a nice black button up shirt, gray pants, and a what seemed to Clare a guitarpic neckalace. She tought he had interesting style and a great choice of books. Alli interupted Clare's day dream and said she should go talk to him. Clare was feeling confident strutting her new look, her hair was completely different andshe came back with a whole new wardrobe. Clare went over to talk to him. As she was walking over she was thinking of things to say to him. Still super nervous, she approached him. "Um hey, I couldn't help but notice but.. what poetry book are you reading?" He stared blanky at her..."Uh well it's not a poetry book..." responded the boy "Oh just from where I was sitting it looked like a poetry book, so what is it?" "Aquaman" "Wait did you just say Aquaman?" "It's a comic book, one of my favorites." J ust as Clare was to respond back the class bell rang and that meant lunch was over. Before the mysterious guy left he said, "Um, I never did catch your name?" Clare responded, "Oh Clare, Clare Edwards" "Pretty name, Oh and um I'm Eli by the way, Eli Goldsworthy." "Nice to meet you" "Will I see ya around?" "Yeah most definitely!" Clare was shocked. She couldn't believe that she didn't make one clutzy move. She couldn't wait to tell Alli either. ~~Later In The Day~~ "Finally last period is over!" thought Clare. She met Alli up in the hall on their way out. "So give me all the details what happened!" screamed Alli "Quiet down, I think the whole school heard you." "Oh please just tell me" "Well I think it went well." "I guess that's better than nothing." There was a long pause.. "You know I think no one really noticed the new me, maybe I should go back to wearing my glasses?" "No you shouldn't!" yelled Alli As Clare was pulling out her glasses from her bag. Alli knocked them out of her hand. They flew towards the road.Then a black hearse ran over them. As the driver got out Clare was stunned to see that it was Eli. "I think they're dead" responded Eli. "Oh that's ok... I don't need them, I got um laser eye surgery." Clare said almost fainting to the ground. Eli looked at her weird. "You have pretty eyes" "Well thanks..." "I'll go over here for a second." said Alli sarcastically "Um hold out your hand." Eli said romantically "Ok wierd you'd say that but ok." Clare held out her hand and Eli put a piece of paper in it ."Um my hand is not a trash can!" "Look at the paper." Clare looked and saw a phone number on it. "Call me or text me any time." Eli got back into his car and drove away. When Alli came back she couldn't help but squeal. "For a new boy he certainly must've had a great first day." said Alli sarcastically {{Chapter 2: It Has Only Just Begun The moment Clare got home she called Eli. She waited for him to answer. "Hello?" Clare got to excited and hung up. Eli called her back. "Hello?" Clare answered "Um yeah someone from this number called me and then hung up." "This wouldn't possibly be Eli would it?" "Uh yeah, who is this" "It's um Clare from school" "Oh hey!" "Sorry I hung-" Eli interrupted "Hey it's ok, I'm just glad you called." "Oh well that really makes me feel good" "Glad to hear" That's when Clare heard the doorbell ring. No one was home but she answered it anyway. Suprised by the fact it was KC. He looked awful, He looked.... hurt. "Hey Clare um mind if I come in?" "Oh hold on one second KC" Clare mumbled to Eli that she would have to call him back. That was when KC started to wonder who the hell "Eli" was. When Clare hanged up. She asked KC what was wrong. Thats when it all started to unfold... "Well uh see I found out that Jenna had been cheating on me." "Oh my gosh KC!" "I didn't know where to go so I came here." "Why did you want to come here?" "Because it just felt right." "KC if you are trying to get me back-" KC interrupted her "Who said I wanted you back?" "Well it's just-" Kc interrupted her again "Look... I don't want you back I just wish I never broke up with you." "KC that makes no sense..""I think it's best for me to leave then." "Yeah I think you should." When KC left Clare was confused but still focused on Eli. She ran up stairs to talk to Eli. Before she could pick up the phone it already was ringing. It was Eli. "Hello?" answered Clare "Hey! Clare I was wondering if you wanted to meet up tonight?" "Yeah sure that would be awesome!" "Cool so say The Dot around six?""Yeah sounds perfect." "I'll uh pick you up...See you then." {{Chapter 3: It Goes There Clare had Alli come over to help her pick out her outfit. It was a casual white tank top and a poofy black skirt.She moved the skirt higher around her torso that had a nice black belt to hold it up. She put on a beautiful long gold necklace. Her hair was extra curled and she put on mascara and red lipstick. Finished off with a striped black and white clutch. Clare looked amazing and Alli squealed "Oh Eli is going to love it!" squealed Alli "I hope so." "Clare you look beautiful." "Oh Alli you are the best!" They both hugged and Alli commented "Oh I know I am!" They had a few minutes before Eli came to pick her up. They decided to talk about lots of things. Somehow they started talking about KC. She talked about how he came by today. Alli just through in lots of gasps. Before they knew it Eli was ringing the doorbell. Clare rushed down stairs. Alli stayed up stairs at the foot of the steps. When Eli opened the door he let a big "WOW". Clare just giggled and they left. Eli opened up Clare's door. Eli has never had someone so close to his car, "Morty". In the car they talked about their favorite books and music, everything pretty artistic. They liked the same books,music and even TV show. But Eli could only think about how beautiful Clare looked. When they got to The Dot they were ready to have their date. That's when she saw KC there in the corner all by himself. She couldn't believe what she saw niether could KC. When KC saw "Eli" he wanted to get up and punch the crap out of him. KC just sat there drinking his coffee. Eli and Clare were having such a great time. But Clare kept worrying about KC. He kept giving her stares that disturbed her.Once Eli and Clare were done they left.. and so did KC. KC followed them home. Clare was home alone that night both her parents had bussiness trips. So KC climbed up to Clare's bedroom window.He hid in her closet waiting for her. KC heard talking down stairs he was confused. He thought Eli had already gone home.KC crept out of Clare's closet and down stairs. He saw Clare and Eli making out on the couch. He was furious.KC ran into the room and Clare screamed. "KC what the hell are you doing here!" yelled Clare "What you rather make out with this emo guy than me? "Eli commented "Actually I'm goth and not even full goth." KC replied "Shut up you girlfriend stealing bastard!" "KC GET OUT!" yelled Clare KC stormed out. Before he left he told Eli to watch his back. KC just continued to watch Eli and Clare make out on the couch through the window. Clare was having the best time of her life. She had all she wanted...Eli. The fact KC wanted to ruin it she mad. The next day she cornered KC in the Zen Graden. "What the is your problem!" yelled Clare "Sssshh quiet." KC said "No I won't be quiet, you broke into my house last night!" "Yeah but for a good reason!" "There was nothing good about it!" "Look I just want you back!" "Well you're never going to get me back" "Why?" "Well one you're kind of a stalker!" "Yeah but-" Clare interrupted him "Two: You broke up with me." "I didn't-" Clare interrupted him again "Three: I now have a boyfriend as of last night!" "What!?" "Yeah you heard me. I'm done talking to you!" ~~Later In The Day~~ Clare was eating lunch with Eli. KC was just a couple tables from them. KC felt disgusted. Clare just wanted to be in love with Eli. Eli wanted to love Clare to but KC was getting in the way. All during lunch KC kept giving both of them dirty looks. Lots of the Power Squad girls heard KC was single again and they were all over him. KC just kept turning them down. After lunch Clare and Eli were doing homework with Alli and Dave.KC came over and wanted to say sorry for everything. Eli was willing to forgive him. But Clare wasn't.. She felt he nearly ruined her realtionship with Eli. BUt KC wasn't serious about his apology. He still wanted revenge.. {{Chapter 4: It All Falls Down Clare and Eli were going to english when KC came by. "Hey guys!" KC said "Hey" said Clare and Eli "I want to give you a present." said KC deviously KC pulled out a gun. "KC put the gun down!" yelled Eli "Not till I get what I want!" "HUH?" both Eli and Clare said at the same time. "I mean Clare!" yelled KC in frustration That's when Mr.Simpson cam down the hall.. "KC GUTHRIE!" yelled Mr.Simpson With KC startled he jumped and shot on of the lockers. Clare was terrified but she had Eli comfort her.Eli sat there just cradling Clare. KC saw the love between them. KC got funny feeling in his stomach. KC knew he wouldn't that to Clare he would have just ran. KC just dropped the gun and leaned up against the lockers. Mr.Simpson grab KC and the gun. Just when the Eli and Clare's english teacher came out. They all looked at each other. They resumed to what they were doing and everything went back to normal. Eli and Clare maybe just a little scared. But they have each other. Always and Forver! This is what I thought Clare's dress would look like: Category:Blog posts